memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Schizoid Man (episode)
An away team discovers the dying Doctor Ira Graves, who claims to be Data's "grandfather." Summary Ira Graves is a specialist in cybernetic technology and has sent a distress call. The crew soon discovers that the distress call was sent out by Graves' assistant and that it was sent out of fear. The crew can only find two life forms on the Constantinople. Geordi utilizes a new technolgy, Trans-Phase-Warp for the first time in the series. This is done because the Enterprise is on its way to the USS Constantinople for repairs. The assistant, Kareen, reported the distress based on the fact that Graves' health is deteriorating and that he is suffering signs of heart attack. In their discussion, Graves begins to offer new information about himself. Graves was the mentor of Doctor Tsung, the creator and "father" of Data. Darnay's disease is diagnosed and is considered terminal which seals Graves' fate. Data and Graves carry a dialogue about live and existenance. Grave's continues Data's endeavour to become human by giving him knowledge and understanding. At the end of the conversation, we are told by Data that Ira dies. Before his death, Ira questions as to where the off switch is lcoated on Data. On the Enterprise, Data and Kareen carry a conversation that questions Data's being. Data carrys the conversation as if he were Grave's himself noting personal characteristics of Kareen that Data would not be aware of. Data also carries a very personal Euology that could not be displayed by Data's capacity. The odd behavior is explained when Data, after the funeral, whistles a tune from the Wizard of OZ, which is what Graves' whistled when they first confronted. Data's awkward behavior begins to escalate when Picard gives Kareen a tour of the bridge. Data belittles Wesley on his age and lack of knowledge. Data's abnormal behavior progresses when he lashes out on Picard and says that Picard is interested in Kareen. Quotes "...Another lovely specimen of womanhood." "I thought you hated people." "Women aren't people! They're women!" :- Graves, Troi "I have noticed, doctor--" "CALL ME GRANDPA! Seems more...touching...in my final hours." :- Data, Graves "Oh, listen to me. A dying man takes the time to mourn a man who will never know death. Funny, isn't it." :- Graves "Data." "I am almost finished, sir." "You ''are finished, Data."'' :- Picard, Data "I trust I did nothing unbecoming of a Starfleet officer." "Does wrestling with a Klingon Targ ring a bell?" "Mr. Crusher, take us out of orbit." "Did I win?" :- Data, Riker, Picard Background *The title to this episode comes from an episode of the 1960s British science fiction show The Prisoner whose star, Patrick McGoohan, was originally intended to play the part of Ira Graves. *Picard quotes from Shakespeare's Sonnet XVIII. *Tasha's image is displayed when a diagnosis is done on Data. Links and References Guest Stars *Diana Muldaur as Katherine Pulaski *W. Morgan Sheppard as Ira Graves *Suzie Plakson as Selar *Barbara Alyn Woods as Kareen Brianon *Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace (uncredited) *Denise Crosby as Natasha Yar (uncredited clip) *Robert Schenkkan as Dexter Remmick (uncredited clip) References 2365; beard; ''Constantinople'', USS; cybernetics; Darnay's disease; dog; Gravesworld; "If I Only Had a Heart"; molecular cybernetics; near-warp transport; Noonien Soong; psychotronic stability examination; Rigellian ox/Rigelian ox; Starbase 6; Starfleet Academy; targ; "Wizard of Oz, The". Other references D'deridex class; Genesis Project; Arthur Dent; Tricia McMillan; Ford Prefect; Proxima Centauri Interplanetary Bowling League; USS Reliant; Sirius Cybernetics Corporation; Zee Magnees Institute for Theoretical Research; Zee-Magnees Prize. Schizoid Man, The de:Das fremde Gedächtnis es:The Schizoid Man nl:The Schizoid Man